Gallifrey Drabbles
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Big Finish Fic - Coleção de drabbles sobre Romana, Narvin e Leela - Diversos pares e amizades
1. Renegado

N/A : Se passa após a sexta temporada de Gallifrey, e tem spoilers bem grandes pra quem não viu/ouviu.

**Renegado**

Narvin nunca foi do tipo de romantizar a vida dos renegados de Gallifrey, nem mesmo na sua juventude quando entre as aulas da Academia muitos dos seus colegas de classe comentavam sobre os novos rumores das coisas que o Doctor tinha feito, nada lhe causava admiração, muito pelo contrario , tudo que ele ouvia parecia terrivelmente insensato na sua opinião.

E principalmente nunca lhe ocorreu que ele poderia acabar como um desses renegados.

Porque lhe ocorreria afinal ? Ele era Narvin, ele amava o seu planeta e ele sempre seguia as regras, mesmo as que pareciam meio estúpidas e sem sentido. Isso até ele achar que a sua presidente estava morta e quebrar uma regra, não uma pequena ou tola, mas uma das grandes, uma que lhe daria uma TARDIS e uma proibição permanente de voltar para o seu planeta, para sua casa e principalmente para a sua presidente.

Cada instinto que ele tem diz que ele deveria estar lá ao lado dela, servindo ela, protegendo ela, mas ele não segue esses instintos e diz para si mesmo para parar de pensar nessas coisas.Não acreditar que ela tinha planejado uma maneira de salvar a si mesma é o que tinha colocado ele naquela situação. Ela tinha Gallifrey novamente sob o seu comando, ela tinha Leela para protegê-la e principalmente ela era Romana ela arranjaria um jeito de consertar tudo, ele esperava.

Sozinho na sua TARDIS ele digita as coordenadas de um destino de pouso. Haviam muitos lugares onde ele poderia ir, arranjar um bom emprego, tentar ter uma vida respeitável, mas ele acabou digitando as coordenadas de um dos lugares que Romana havia mencionado por alto quando ela achava que ele não estava prestando atenção no que ela e Leela estavam conversando. Assim que a TARDIS se materializasse ele andaria pelas ruas dessa tal Paris que tinha causado uma impressão tão forte nela.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Efeito

**Efeito **

Romana já tinha percebido há um bom tempo que discutir com Narvin estranhamente não era uma atividade tão desagradável quando na teoria deveria ser.

Aqueles debates com respostas cheias de farpas que iam de um lado para o outro faziam com que seu sangue corresse mais rápido, que sua mente se estimulasse, que seus corações batessem um pouco mais forte, basicamente faziam com que se ela se sentisse mais viva.

Alguns anos mais tarde ela se surpreendeu ao constatar que beijá-lo resultava no mesmo efeito.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	3. Compreensão

N/A : Se passa após a quarta temporada dos áudios Gallifrey da Big Finish.

**Compreensão **

Ela tinha percebido eventualmente, você não acaba como presidente de Gallifrey se a sua cabeça for cheia de beterrabas afinal.

Mesmo com toda a correria de sua vida ela teve momentos para contemplar o porque dele ainda estar junto com ela aonde quer que ela decidisse ir; porque aquela enorme devoção que antes ele dedicava a Gallifrey agora parecia estar sendo exclusivamente direcionada a ela.

Quando a resposta surgiu pela primeira vez pareceu absurdo, mas haviam evidencias demais para negar. No entanto ela podia ignorar.

Ignorar até que ela decidisse o que diabos ela queria fazer a respeito disso.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	4. Arrependimentos

**Arrependimentos **

Leela não era muito propensa a dúvidas ou questionamentos, mas mesmo assim havia certos momentos em que ela se arrependia de ter decidido ficar naquele planeta estranho, cercada por aquelas pessoas com dois corações mas geralmente tão frias quando se tratava de emoções.

No entanto ela não se arrependia de Andred, tinha valido a pena, mesmo com o fim amargo e a solidão que este seguiu. Ela não questionava o seu instinto naquele primeiro dia em que o conheceu que o lugar nele era na vida dela, os anos de felicidade que ela teve apesar das circunstancias eram prova disso. Ela questionava apenas a decisão que a seguiu, que não deveria ter deixado as suas viagens para ficar em Gallifrey com ele, mas sim que deveria ter segurado a mão dele e levá-lo para dentro da TARDIS consigo, longe daquele lugar e junto com ela para sempre.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	5. Toque

**Toque **

Após perder sua visão Leela passou a tocá-la mais.

Fazia sentido compensar a perda de um sentido usando os outros que lhe restavam. Seus antebraços agora quase sempre se tocavam enquanto andavam lado a lado, e sua cabeça se encostava em seu ombro quando paravam, passando de leve os dedos contra a sua pele, contra os contornos de sua boca para saber qual a sua expressão. E ela gostava.

Ela se sentia culpada por conseguir ver alguma vantagem na terrível situação que sua amiga se encontrava, e também pela voz em sua cabeça que lhe dizia que Timelords deveriam estar acima de tais desejos banais de proximidade, de conexão. Mas a principal culpa era aquela gerada da sensação que aqueles contatos bem mais próximos do que Romana já havia permitido a grande maioria, com Leela ainda assim pareciam não serem próximos o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	6. Conhecimento Prévio

**Conhecimento Prévio **

Brax sabia que havia muitas vantagens em se comunicar com suas futuras regenerações, mas havia momentos em que era uma desvantagem, aquele era um desses momentos.

A TARDIS se materializou na sua frente e dela saiu Romana. Ela parecia surpresa em vê-lo ali, mas ela sorriu, e foi até mais adorável do que ele esperava.

Romana ainda jovem, mas diferente, não apenas seu corpo mas diferente pelo tempo que ela passara junto com seu irmão e com o universo fora daquele planeta. Com a mente mais aberta, e com a experiência para acompanhar seu conhecimento e sua confiança.

Ele gostara da primeira Romana que ele conhecera na Academia, ele se importara com ela e ficara bem impressionado com seu intelecto. Mas esta nova Romana are aquela que ele iria amar, e era ela que ele ia perder.

Brax respirou fundo e sorriu de volta para ela.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	7. Rostos

**Rostos **

Narvin sabia que eventualmente ia acontecer, tantos tinham regenerado desde que a guerra tinha começado, era só uma questão de tempo até acontecer o mesmo com Romana.

Ele soube até mesmo antes dos outros, ele tinha visto aquele rosto antes dentro do matrix, seus corações se contraíram contra si mesmos por um momento, mas ele ignorou isso respirou fundo e foi informar para ela dos eventos que tinham acontecido enquanto ela estava ausente.

Foi só muito mais tarde, após varias reuniões com os membros da resistência, quando eles foram deixados sozinhos que ele se permitiu sentir um nível de luto.O que foi obviamente uma atitude insensata porque ela percebeu imediatamente.

"Porque a minha regeneração te deixa desconfortável Narvin ?"

"Eu não estou desconfortável"

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso. Então você não gosta do meu novo rosto ?"

Ele gostava, assim como gostara do anterior e até do que viera antes desse, três rostos com belos traços, simétricos e bem proporcionados. Embora ele achasse que provavelmente iria gostar mesmo se esse não fosse o caso, se fosse o rosto de sua presidente, de Romana, não teria como ele não gostar.

"É minha culpa isso ter acontecido"

"Não, eu me lembraria disso, eu estou certa que foi um dalek, eu estava lá"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer"

"Eles são daleks Narvin, faz parte da natureza deles, eventualmente eles iam decidir nos atacar com ou sem a sua interferência "

"Sim, mas não desse jeito, não deixando a dominação universal de lado e se focando apenas no nosso planeta"

"E você por um acaso conhece todo o processo de decisão da mente dalek ?"

"Eu conheço estratégia militar, e eu sei que eles não se focariam no nosso planeta e na nossa espécie desse jeito se eu não tivesse nos feito uma ameaça a eles"

"Não fale mais sobre isso"

Narvin abriu a boca para protestar mas antes que alguma palavra pudesse sair Romana colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele e disse :

"Isso é uma ordem Narvin"

"Como você comanda minha dama presidente"

Romana sorriu ao ouvir isso. Era tão raro ver ela sorrir nos últimos anos que o pegou de surpresa.

"Então você gostou do meu novo rosto ?"

Ele gostava. Ele realmente gostava, especialmente quando ela estava sorrindo daquele jeito. N

"Eu já vi piores" ele disse tentando parecer casual.

Ao contrario do que ele tinha previsto esse comentário não fez com que sua presidente parasse de sorrir e começasse a discutir com ele, ele não achou isso tão estranho afinal regeneração tendia a mexer um pouco com a personalidade do individuo, mas mesmo estando ciente disso quando ela se inclinou na direção dele e lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha, ele se surpreendeu e seus corações começaram a bater tão rápido que ele temeu que ela pudesse ouvi-los.

"Obrigada" ela disse ainda bem mais próxima dele do que o habitual.

"De nada, Romana "

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	8. Motivações

**Motivações **

Há alguns anos atrás Narvin poderia até ter acreditado se lhe dissessem que Romana seria o fim dele. Afinal a presidente não era nem um pouco cooperativa, e ele podia ver facilmente como algumas das reformas dela poderiam ter resultados desastrosos que poderiam muito bem danificar a imagem da CIA e a sua carreira permanentemente, um tanto paranóico talvez mas era da sua natureza sempre esperar pelo pior.

E o pior aconteceu, mas bem diferente do que ele poderia ter previsto, que nos anos ao lado dela as barreiras entre dever, lealdade e eventualmente amor se desfazerem e tudo se misturar e essa mistura motivá-lo a fazer coisas que ele nunca poderia ter previsto. Narvin poderia ter previsto que Romana seria o fim dele, mas não pelas ações dela, mas sim das dele. Que no fim ela estaria no meio de qualquer uma das motivações que faziam com que ele agisse.

Gallifrey e Romana. Dever e Romana. Lealdade e Romana. Amor e Romana.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	9. Punições Criativas

**Punições Criativas **

Narvin tinha certeza que aquilo era uma punição. Já era mal o suficiente a presidente ter permitido que pessoas de outras espécies trabalhassem na agência, mas se certificar que ele pessoalmente acabasse com uma era crueldade. Tudo bem que Agente McShane era inteligente e rápida, mas ela também tinha uma certa fascinação com explodir coisas, e pior conversar em momentos em que o silêncio seria perfeitamente aceitável. E naquele dia não foi diferente :

"Você podia falar com a chefe pra escolher um uniforme mais pratico, esses robes de pingüim não são lá muito bons pra correr" Ace disse.

"Tem roupas bem mais desconfortáveis aqui em Gallifrey" Narvin disse se perguntando oque diabos era um pingüim.

"Eu sei, eu sempre achei que os crimes contra a moda eram uma peculiaridade do professor mas pelo jeito é o padrão da sua espécie mesmo. Mas então você vai falar com a Romana ?"

"Você realmente acha que a presidente tem tempo para pedidos dessa natureza ?"

"Não pra maioria, mas com você é diferente"

"Meu relacionamento com a presidente é puramente profissional"

"É porque nada diz profissional tanto quanto começar uma guerra intergaláctica porque você não conseguia se imaginar vivendo sem ela"

"O QUE ? QUEM TE DISSE ISSO ?"

"Isso é uma informação confidencial"

"Leela ?"

"Eu não posso negar ou confirmar essa informação. Viu só ? Eu já to soando como uma espiã"

Sim, definitivamente uma punição.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	10. forgivenesscan you imagine

**forgiveness...can you imagine**

Narvin assistiu o sol nascer, olhando para os prédios da capital onde a maioria dos Gallifreyanos ainda dormiam sem estarem cientes que eles estavam em guerra. E que a culpa era dele.

Como se ela pudesse ver o que estava se passando em sua cabeça Leela disse :

"Você fez um erro, acontece. É parte de ser humano"

"Eu não sou humano Leela, e um erro é um jeito bem brando de colocar o que eu fiz. Eu coloquei um alvo na nossa espécie para os daleks, eu comecei uma guerra. A história nunca vai me perdoar. Romana nunca vai me perdoar"

"Você a ama" Leela diz, não é uma pergunta.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que dissesse isso Narvin negaria, até ficaria insultado com a insinuação que os seus sentimentos pela presidente não eram exclusivamente profissionais. Mas Leela tinha visto como ele tinha ficado quando ele achou que Romana estava morta, ela tinha tinha visto quando ele disse _"Gallifrey não pode continuar sem Romana" _e os segundos seguintes em que ele percebeu que isso não era verdade, Romana tinha salvo Gallifrey, ela tinha consertado tudo e embora o planeta tivesse perdido uma ótima líder este poderia continuar sem ela _"Eu não posso continuar sem Romana" _ele percebeu, ele disse, e aí ele foi fazer a coisa mais egoísta que ele já tinha feito em toda a sua vida.

"Romana me odeia agora"

"Ela não te odeia, ela está com raiva de você. Isso não é o mesmo que ódio. Confie em mim, eu tenho experiencia com essa situação"

"Você está me comparando com Andred ?"

"Sim eu estou. Ele fez erros terríveis mas suas intenções foram boas e puras, eu vim a apreciar isso após a sua morte"

"Então do jeito que você vê Romana talvez venha a me perdoar quando eu estiver morto"

"Talvez antes, eu tenho fé"

Narvin respirou fundo, ele não tinha fé. Apenas um pouquinho de esperança.


End file.
